


I Just Wanted to Jack Off in Peace

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lube, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, damn still can't break 3k on these..., gotta love some lube, i love putting lots of tags on my fics, oh yeah i forgot about this one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: alex decides it would be nice to jerk offhe completely does not notice when mal walks in on himfun times ensue





	I Just Wanted to Jack Off in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> apparently first-person is way easier for me to write porn in! hope y'all enjoy anyways, I know most people prefer third-person, but i'm just giving it a try!

I’m stretched out on my bed, legs spread to either side of me, with my palm flat over my cock. I’m imagining Mal above me, inside of me, my cock rubbing against her stomach. I’m imagining her mouth, hot and slick and velvety, against the hypersensitive skin of my neck. Lips and teeth and tongue, nipping and sucking at that one point, until I can feel the gentle throb that tells me she’s left a mark. I love it when she marks me up, with hickies and bite marks and scratches on my skin. The sharp edge of pain, just small enough to translate to pleasure, that doesn’t fade for days. I’ve gotten off so many times just to the little bruises she leaves behind. And she’s helped me discover…  _ so _ many things I love. Little kinks here and there, the way to curve my fingers to hit my prostate and make my toes curl, and a particular affinity for vibrators. There’s something about them that sets me off like nothing else, the buzzy pleasure that shakes an orgasm from me in minutes. Or, on the other side, I use them to bring myself to the edge, then back down, several times over until I give in and let myself come so hard I scream. I never knew I was so loud in bed, not until Mal came along.

She can be loud, too, if I touch her right. I love making her fall apart, shaking and moaning under my hands. Her prostate is so sensitive, almost more than mine. And one particularly adventurous night, we discovered than she comes harder than almost anything else when I eat her out. She whimpers the whole time and her thighs shake under my hands. I bury my face in her ass like there’s no tomorrow, licking and kissing and sucking with no finesse, just messy, sloppy, wet pleasure. It’s a treat to see her that way, with her face buried in a pillow and ass stuck in the air, legs spread as far as she can get them kneeling. If I catch the end of my tongue on the inside of her rim, she squeals and bites into the pillow. If I cover her hole with my mouth and fuck her with my tongue, she gasps and moans. If I kiss around the outside, light and teasing, she whimpers. If I taunt her long enough, she begs, and the first time I heard that, it was incredible. She’s incredible.

Of course, though, she can get me to fall apart so much faster. If she wants me to come, she can do it in minutes. If she doesn’t… well, I don’t come until she does. She pushed too far once, made me come halfway up my chest, and I’ll never forget the look she gave me.

She spanked me then, over her lap, and made me count the hits. Not without assuring I was okay with it, of course, but that was the time we found out how submissive I am. There were fifteen hits, the first time. I was nearly hard again by the time I finished counting. And she must have been, too, painfully so, because she pushed me into the mattress, on my stomach, and fucked me until I screamed, and then some. There are times where we try out one new thing, and then there are times where we find out a whole lot at once. That time was firmly the latter, because she discovered that, when pushed hard enough, I could orgasm twice in a row. We haven’t been able to do that again, yet, but we can both come at least two times in a night.

We set up small scenes, sometimes. Things like one of us catching the other masturbating, or being punished for something. We once set up a scene where Mal would tell me what to do, and I would pretend to resist. I think that was my favorite we’ve ever done.

There are things on the edge of my comfort zone, things I want but am too shy to ask for, or things I’m not quite comfortable initiating myself. That scene, Mal pushed me into and past a lot of limits, but never if I truly wasn’t okay with it. The things she made me do, I still think about them. All the time. She pushed me to tell her things, filthy things I never would have said otherwise. She made me suck her off, quick and sloppy, and she watched me finger myself slowly, stopping me every time I was too close to coming. I was a mess. A complete and utter mess. I was so red in the face, so sweaty, and I had lube dripping down my thighs. I had drooled down my chin, and I think, at one point, I cried. I nearly blacked out with how hard I came, too, when she finally slipped her fingers inside of me and pressed viciously against my prostate. She says she’s never seen me come that hard, before or since.

That night, I told her I wanted her to fuck me until I was sore. We waited a few days to recover a bit, but when we did, she held true to her word, and _fucked_ me. That’s the only word for it. Her fingers left marks on my hips, with how hard she went. I can still recall the feeling of her slamming into me, so rough and quick it took my breath away. She came quickly, and though I nearly didn’t notice it, she made up for it. If I recall, that was the time I found out how good vibrators felt. She had two fingers inside of me, working my prostate mercilessly, and a vibrator pressed against my cock. She held me down, somehow, even though I was the one rutting up against her hands, and I came hard, that time. It was a short orgasm, but nothing less for it. My toes curled, my back arched, it almost felt like an explosion.

She let me keep that vibrator. I use it… often. The first few times I used it, I held it alongside my cock, let myself hump into my hand like an animal. Every time, I ended up messy, whimpering into my pillow as I lay on my stomach, until I came over my hand and the mattress beneath me. Later, I decided to try putting it inside myself, seeing what it felt like to have that delicious feeling right up against my prostate. It ended up making me come in two minutes flat, hard enough that it went all the way up my chest. If, after that, I ever wanted or needed to come fast, that was how I did it.

I hear a muffled groan off to my side and snap out of my head. I’m flustered, hot and sweaty, my cock leaking. I look over, and - 

Mal’s sitting there, on my floor, with one hand clapped over her mouth, staring at me, eyes wild with being caught. Her other hand is between her legs, clearly wrapped around her cock, though it’s partly obscured by the jeans she’s only bothered to shove past her ass.

I take in the sight of her, flushed dull red from cheeks to chest, breathing heavily, and remember that she  _ likes _ watching. I reach into the drawer of my nightstand and pull out my lube. There’s a small noise from Mal as I slick the palm of one hand and two fingers of the other, then settle back onto my bed.

I stroke my cock with one hand, rubbing myself slowly, as I slide my other hand between my legs. My body accepts my own fingers easily, relaxing enough to let me slip my first finger past the rim. I thrust gently, sliding back and forth, and the slick coats me easily. In only a few minutes, I have three fingers and a lot of lube inside myself, the movement producing wet, dirty sounds. I groan in frustration, pushing my hand further against my ass, trying to hit-

“Oh!” It’s a moan that escapes me this time, a loud noise of pleasure as my fingertips hit my prostate. I chase that jolt again, curling my fingers impatiently.

“Mmm…” I sigh. It’s a deep pleasure, a tugging sensation in the pit of my belly, but strong. My cock twitches with every other pulse, and I can feel precome dripping onto my stomach. “God, that’s good.”

Mal whimpers from beside me. Right, she’s there.

Might as well play to the audience.

“Fuck, Mal, you- ah-h-h-h, you feel so  _ good…” _ I moan, bucking my hips. I make a genuinely frustrated sound when I realize I can only thrust against one hand at a time.

The lube-slick hand on my cock flies over to the drawer again and retrieves the vibrator Mal gave me. A choked-off sound is the response from her. I slowly slide my hand over it, wetting it, and making a show of it, too, almost like I’m jerking it off. Mal gasps a little, and I hear small wet noises. I buck into my hand, whimpering at how good she sounds.

But I’m too impatient on my own, so I manage to still my hands, and I press the blunt tip of the vibrator to my hole. With just a little pressure, it slides in. I hum in satisfaction, wriggling my hips against it.

“Oh, Mal, your dick feels so good inside me… want you to fuck me, please, baby? I want you to make me come, make me come so hard, Mal.”

“Ah! Hah, ah, mmmh-  _ fuck _ , Alex! Oh, god. Oh!”

Her little cries of pleasure are like music to me. I roll over onto my belly - it’s always been easier this way - and flip the switch on the vibrator.

It’s strong, an electric sensation inside me, and I completely can’t help but cry out. I grind down against my hand, my cock now trapped between my stomach and my hand by the weight of my body, and let out a strained noise.

“Feels so good, fuck… fucking amazing, Mal, so good.” I whimper and shuffle a little, trying to find the best place to fuck into my own hand. I shift to the side - just a little - and the jolt of the vibrator strikes against my prostate.  _ “Oh! _ Fuck, Mal, ah- hmm, god,  _ fuck _ me, Mal, fuck me,  _ fuck!” _

“Nngh- ah, fuck -you want me - you want me to, babe? Want me to fuck you until you’re desperate, make you call my name till you come? You want that?”

“God, yes, please, Mal, please fuck me, I want your cock so bad. Fuck me, f-  _ ahh, god!” _ There’s a twist in my stomach now, the pleasure swelling inside of me. I’m panting open-mouthed into my mattress, it all feels so _ good. _ Mal is just murmuring my name, stuttered out between gasps and little moans, a beautiful litany of “ah!”s and “oh”s and “Alex!”

I buck my hips backwards involuntarily, body chasing after the most sensation it can get, and I find just the right place so that I can just shift back and forth and -  _ “Aaahh!  _ Oh fuck, oh fuck, Mal, I’m-  _ Oh, _ I’m  _ close,  _ fuck!” - keep pressure on my prostate, oh, god.

“Fuck, me too, baby, me too, oh,  _ Alex,” _ she groans, followed by a dull  _ thump _ that seems to be her head thrown back against the wall. 

“I- I-  _ aah!  _ \- oh, Mal, I- please,  _ fuck, _ please touch me? Touch me, touch me, wanna feel you,” I babble, shuffling half onto my knees, sticking my ass in the air with no shame left to be felt.

A rustle of fabric, a single clink of a belt, and my bed dips behind me with Mal’s weight. I whimper, wiggle my hips, practically begging for her touch.

“Anything?” she says, voice ragged.

“Anything,” I whine. “Anything, touch me, please.”

Her hand, warm and solid, reaches under my chest and yanks me upwards, till my back collides with Mal’s front. Her jeans, bunched up, rub against my thighs, her breasts press against my back, her hair tickles my neck as her breath raises goosebumps on my skin. And her cock -  _ fuck, _ her cock - bumps against my lower back, between my ass cheeks.

“Oh,” I breathe.

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” she chuckles, warm breath huffing against my ear. “You really want me to fuck you?”

“Not- not now, too close, just do  _ something,” _ I complain.

“Hand me your lube, hm?”

“Okay,” I pant. I grab it, hand it to her. “Okay, here.”

The cap clicks, there’s a few wet noises, and it snaps shut again. She’d pulled away to do something, but she’s soon right up against me again, this time with the head of her cock nudging between my thighs.

“This okay?” she mumbles.

“Yes. Yes, that’s - fuck, fuck, fuck - that’s really okay. That’s-  _ oh, _ feels so good.”

The slick hardness between my thighs, the strong yet gentle arm around my torso, and  _ fuck, _ the buzz of the vibrator inside me- “Mal. Mal, oh.”

“How about,” she says quietly, “this?” and her mouth, hot and wet and smooth, closes against my neck, tongue sliding along the skin. I make a sort of inhuman sound, a startled noise that’s half a moan, half a yell, and Mal laughs. I can’t even focus enough to form a response, and all that spills from my lips are little moans and whimpers. Well, not really little, per se - she always tells me I’m so loud - but short.

Mal wraps her hand around my cock, pushing my own to the side, and jerks me quickly, rubbing just under the head, working into a rhythm tandem to her fucking between my legs. I’m gasping, dizzy, a swirl of sensations pouring against my nerves. She re-positions her lips against my neck, open-mouthed this time, and sucks.  _ Hard. _ I yelp, a whimper comes from behind me, vibrates against my skin, and I nearly choke on my own breath.

“Oh, Mal, oh,  _ oh! _ Ah-ha-ha-ha, god, fuck you feel  _ good,  _ so good, oh-mmmh!” I bite my lip, trying to keep myself under control, but-

“No, let me hear you baby, you sound so good, do you have any idea - ah - how many times I’ve gotten o- off to the sound of you? So hot, so good, Alex, best thing I’ve ever heard-”

“Oh, god,” I blurt out. I’m an inch away from coming, so close, the tug of the vibrator irresistible. My dick jerks slightly, still leaking precome, every nerve buzzing with the wet slide of Mal’s hand. Her mouth, lips, tongue, working against the nerves on my neck, so  _ close- _

Mal makes a strangled noise and grabs me tighter, sticky warmth spurting onto my thighs-

and that’s my breaking point. I come, hard, my back arching against her as I spill over her fingers. She lets me go, and I fall back to my hands and knees - well, elbows - to hold myself up. I’m breathing heavily, a little winded, and she is, too, if the sound is anything to go by.

“You know,” I say, “I was only expecting  _ my _ come on these sheets. Now I’ve got twice as much to deal with.” Mal starts laughing. “What do you have to say about this?”

“Oh my god,” she giggles. “You’re the one who told me to touch you! Besides, most of  _ my _ come is on  _ you.” _

I roll onto my side, prop one leg up, showing off my sticky thighs. “You like?”

She doesn’t answer for a split second, and I can see the way her eyes focus on my lower half. “Yeah,” she says simply.

I laugh, smile at her. Then I remember - “Oh yeah, how did you even know what I was doing?”

“Do you not know how loud you were?! I showed up to surprise you or something, and I could hear you from  _ downstairs!” _ she exclaims.

I can feel my face reddening. “Oh my god, you are not serious.”

“Dead serious.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” she says smugly.

“Suck my dick,” I complain.

“Okay.”

“I- you know, I don’t know how I keep forgetting to not say that around you.”

“Maybe cause I suck all your rational thought out through-”

“Mal,  _ no-” _

“through your dick?”

“Oh my god,” I groan. I’ve covered my face with my hands, but that does nothing to hide her cackling.

And without even meaning to, I crack a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have something to say about this, maybe leave a comment? you can always leave it anonymously if you don't want your account seen on a porn fic! comments make my DAY, y'all!!
> 
> if you have suggestions, those are welcome as well!
> 
> also! i might make another series, similar to this one, but with plot, a little more realistic version of this. alex is very shy and probably would not have gone this fast - but hey, that means I get to write that good good ~sexual tension~!


End file.
